Lo que no dijimos
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: ¿Cuántas cosas quedan por decir cuando sabes que no tienes tiempo?


_Mi muy humilde contribución al fandom de Third star..._

**Lo que no dijimos.**

Le ayudó a llegar hasta su cama en donde James se dejó caer sentándose mientras respiraba con fuerza. Puso el bastón a un lado donde lo pudiera alcanzar fácilmente cuando necesitara levantarse de de nuevo.

-Te traeré algo de comer...  
-No. Quiero dormir.  
-Pero... Bueno. Te dejaré dormir un rato y luego vuelvo para que comas, ¿De acuerdo?- James no respondió acostándose solamente, pero no hacia falta su respuesta, ya que últimamente Davy tomaba esas decisiones sin esperar que las aprobase. Davy salió tras cerrar las cortinas. Luego fue con la Señora Griffin, a avisar que habían llegado de la quimio y que James estaba ya en su cuarto descansando. La quimioterapia le estaba resultando agotadora, estaba llevando un tratamiento fuerte pues era, según el médico, la mejor opción por lo avanzado del sarcoma, aún así en el rostro del Galeno no se veían muchas esperanzas...  
La madre de James le sonrío cariñosa a Davy cuando lo vio entrar mientras ella estaba preparando la comida para la familia, después de todo, lo conocía desde niño, prácticamente le vio crecer con su hijo y nunca podría agradecerle lo bastante todo lo que hacia por James. Comió una manzana mientras platicaban aunque ella insistía : -Pero hijo, come algo más, estas tan delgado.  
-Estoy bien con esto, mejor espero a Cloe, así comemos juntos... -Cloe, la hermana de James que había vuelto a la casa paterna no hacia mucho con sus hijas tras el divorcio. También para ella estaba resultando todo tan duro, que Davy no sabía como más podía ayudarla más que haciéndole un poco de compañía.

Un par de horas después volvió a la habitación de James, hallándolo aún dormido. Toco su hombro para despertarle, pero al ver su rostro supo que algo no andaba bien. Toco su frente hallándola muy caliente, tenía fiebre. De inmediato marco al médico que le dijo que tratará sólo de bajarla con compresas ya que su sistema inmune estaba deprimido por la quimio. Decidió no decirle nada a su madre de momento, si podía el hacer frente a la situación prefería quitarle ese peso de encima. Cuando volvió a colocar por segunda vez el paño en su frente, James abrió los ojos y lo miró.  
-Tranquilo. Tienes fiebre, pero ya se te pasa...  
-¿Crees que vendrá este fin de semana? - No tenía que preguntar a quien se refería.  
-No lo sé. Miles esta muy ocupado...-James gruño algo bajo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Davy no distinguía si lo ignoraba o si dormía de nuevo. Estaba seguro que Milo no vendría, aún si tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Era irónico, él era el mejor amigo de James desde niños, desde que sus madres se reunían a su club de cocina, siempre iban a todos lados juntos. James, que desde entonces era inquieto y amaba leer más que nada en el mundo, lo obligo a acompañarle a esa firma de su autor favorito. Esperaron en la fila más de una hora y se aburría demasiado, hasta que James empezó a pelear con un chico de su misma edad que se había metido en la fila. Resulto que ese chico era hijo del autor y entonces James decidió que sería su amigo. El chico en cuestión era Milo ,y desde entonces James lo incluyo en todas sus aventuras, si así se les podía llamar. Le hacia esperar a Milo fuera de su escuela para iré de pinta los tres al parque de diversiones. Lo invitaba a las vacaciones en la playa, donde antes sólo iba con Davy. También lo hizo ir a acompañarle al funeral de su padre cuando perdió la batalla contra el cáncer. Hasta que Davy, se decidió por estudiar administración mientras Milo y James fueron a la facultad de letras. James no pareció decepcionado por su decisión, incluso se mostró de lo más feliz pues al fin estudiaría con Milo y, ahora no tendría que irle a sonsacar para las borracheras. Y tampoco lo esperaba a él. En una de esas ocasiones les alcanzo en el billar, donde ya llevaban varias cervezas a su llegada y con ellos estaba otro joven que no conocía. Se lo presentaron como Bill y estudiaba con ellos, aunque la ambición de Bill estaba más encaminada al guionismo.  
Recordaba las burlas de Milo y James pues Bill había empezado a salir con una chica que no le gustaba mucho. -Hey, tengo suerte que Abby se halla fijado en mi estando ustedes dos por ahí- se defendió airadamente antes de dar otro trago profundo a su bebida. Luego hicieron equipos para jugar billar, y cómo no, James y Milo estaban en el mismo equipo y lo dejaron a él con Bill. Sin embargo, James argüía sin convicción que él no sabía jugar billar. Iban perdiendo lastimosamente cuando Milo harto, tomó por detrás a James sosteniendo el taco para hacer el tiro de su compañero, de modo que lo semiabrazaba. Y, sin ánimo de engañarse, lo que Davy sintió al ver que James volteaba y respiraba el mismo aire que Milo, fueron celos sin sentido. Fue en esa ocasión cuando se cuestiono por primera vez su amistad, y a esa seguirían muchas otras hasta que tuvo que aceptar, por lo menos ante si mismo que estaba enamorado. Si bien, era obvio que no era correspondido, lo cual creyó bueno, así se le pasaría tarde o temprano esa absurda idea respecto a James sin tener que separarse de su lado. Y aún así, para James siempre estaba primero Miles...

Quitó el paño de su frente y la toco encontrándola menos caliente, de nuevo James le miró con sus claros ojos agradeciéndole como no hacia con palabras. Le sonrío en respuesta. -Ahora si, a comer. -James asintió y él salió por lo que había estado preparando su madre. Cuando volvió al cuarto, James ya no estaba en la cama. Dejó la charola en la mesa de noche y fue hasta lavabo, donde se enjuagaba la cara. Estaba aún más pálido y tenía un gesto molesto, las nauseas de nuevo. Aún así debía obligarlo a comer un poco.  
-¿Crees que sea niño o niña?  
-Ja,ja, no es gracioso Davy.  
-Lo es. Te imagino con una panza de siete meses de embarazo y es gracioso, al menos en mi mente.  
-¿Y tu eres el papá, no?  
-No, por Dios. Milo.- a su pesar James se reía bajo mientras cojeaba de regreso a la cama. -Lo demandaría por la pensión alimenticia.  
-Te conseguiré un buen abogado.-le paso la comida y James con pocas ganas la empezó a picotear. -Se lo diré este fin de semana. Si viene.  
-¿Milo? ¿Sobre la pensión? Querrá pruebas de adn.  
-No sobre eso, tonto. -James estaba repentinamente serio y Davy lo miró extrañado hasta que una sospecha se hizo voz en su mente. -No lo harías...  
-¿Por que no? Es tiempo. No quiero morir sin que él lo sepa, y en vista de que eso no tarda en pasar...  
-El tratamiento...  
-¡No esta funcionando! -le interrumpió James sonando más duro de lo que había pretendido, la manera en que Davy bajo la vista se lo hizo notar. Se aclaro la garganta y continuo más quedo. -Debes notarlo. No estoy mejorando.  
-La quimio suele hacer parecer eso pero...  
-Davy, no hagas eso. No te engañes, no puedes tratar de engañarme a mi. Cada vez me siento peor...- Davy podía notarlo, cómo James evitaba caminar siempre que era posible, cómo tomaba cada vez dosis más altas del calmante que le prescribieron. No, para nada estaba mejorando. -...¿Qué caso tiene que se lo digas ahora?  
-Quizá ninguno. O quizá se anime al fin por luchar para publicar su libro...  
-¿Su libro...?  
-El manuscrito que te conté leí a sus espaldas hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas?  
-Ah, te referirás a eso...  
-Por supuesto, que pensaste? Eres un pervertido... -  
Davy calló y cómo James había dejado de picar la comida lo tomó cómo pretexto para tomarlos trastes y salir de ahí, aunque fue tarde. James le vio irse con una sonrisa triste, de esas que ahora abundaban en su rostro. Y es que sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado por la cabeza a Davy, no por nada eran amigos desde hacia tanto, aunque Davy creyera que no apreciaba su amistad, lo cierto era que le había importado lo bastante para no decir nada cuando notó que las cosas empezaban a cambiar entre ellos. Lo apreciaba lo bastante para no darle falsas esperanzas y menos ahora que ni si quiera tenía una vida para ofrecerle. Tenia que tomar una decisión y pronto, antes de causar mas dolor a quienes lo amaban...

Se estiro para tomar su lap y ponerse a escribir un rato, así lo encontró Davy al volver al cuarto.

-Vamos a la playa.- Dijo James al sentirle entrar.

-¿Como cuando éramos niños?

-Yo pensaba en algo mas bien como lo de hace cuatro años... con Miles y Bill.

-Seria cosa de ver con el medico... pero si, ¿por qué no? ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Barafundle Bay...


End file.
